I Need You Too
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: "Aku ingin lenyap..." "jangan! karena... aku juga membutuhanmu!" Kido, seorang gadis yang berharap untuk lenyap. dipertemukan takdir dengan seorang pemuda yang mengaku membuthkannya. apa yang akan ia laukan? Happen at a day before 15th August Accidents, and some Orphanage's times. KidoxKano! Not like, don't read!


**Warnings! : **Gaje, Abal, OOC. Not like then don't read! terjadi di masa lalu, sesaat sebelum kejadian 15 Agustus dan saat di panti asuhan.**  
**

******Disclaimer :** Well, jelas KagePro itu punya Jin-san, sih, tapi ini fanfic punya Author! titik, ga pake koma!**  
**

**Dedicated for KidoxKano **

**KidoxKano Forever!**

* * *

**AN's :**

**Author : I**ni fanfic pertama Author, jadi mohon maklumi kalau rada Gaje.

**(OC) Ryuu : **Author-nya aja Gaje selangit, apalagi ceritanya!

**(OC) Sora : **Ryuu, jangan begitu. Se-gaje apapun Author, tetep aja dia yang nyiptain kita.

**Ryuu : **Oke Sora! #meluk *baca: bekep* Sora.

**Sora : **#tendangRyuu. Tte... Author... #bacanaskah Kenapa kau jadi abal begini?

**Ryuu : **#bangkit Iya, kenapa kau jadi abal banget?

**Author : **Biasanya aku nulis cerita kalian juga abal kok, kaliannya aja yang nggak sadar. Udah ah, cepet mulai ceritanya!

**Sora & Ryuu : **Happy Reading!

* * *

_**A**** Day Before 15th August's Accidents**_

* * *

Aku ingin lenyap

Lenyap, bersama seluruh eksistansi dan bukti keberadaanku, sekarang juga.

"Aku ingin terhapuskan." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Terdengar aneh mungkin, tapi aku memang berharap bisa menghapus keberadaanku. Tidak ada yang mengharapkanku. Sebagai anak dari istri kedua seorang pengusaha, aku menjalani hidupku seperti boneka. Di perintahkan untuk menurut, hanya diam, membiarkan diriku dihiasi seperti porselen.

Benar-benar memuakkan.

Aku lebih suka mereka mengacuhkanku.

"Untuk apa aku dilahirkan?" lagi, aku menggumamkan pertanyaan pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menghela nafasku, mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran tadi. Toh, berapa kali pun aku memikirkan harapanku, aku yakin hal itu tidak akan terwujud. Karena aku tidak menginginkan kematian. Dan bukan kehidupan pula yang aku inginkan. Yang kuinginkan itu sederhana, tapi tidak mungkin dan mustahil untuk menjadi nyata.

"Lenyap. Ya, aku ingin lenyap." Gumamku sembari mengelus kelopak bunga '**Forget-me-not**'. Bunga kecil berwarna nila itu tersebar di segala penjuru halaman belakang rumahku. Aku yang menanamnya. Awalnya aku hanya menanam tunas kecil di sudut halaman, tapi sekarang bunga-bunga itu tumbuh dengan subur, hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan. Yah, mungkin penyebabnya adalah aku yang kerajinan merawat bunga-bunga ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan kegiatan ini. Aku merasa tenang saat menyirami, memangkas daun-daun yang kering, bahkan hanya sekedar duduk sambil membaca buku, ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi. Terkadang tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan melodi tanpa lirik. Seperti, sekarang ini.

"Suaramu bagus!"

"Ah!"

Sontak aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengejutkanku. Nampak seusia denganku, seorang bocah berdiri dan menyeringai padaku. Bocah itu berambut pirang kecoklatan, matanya seperti mata kucing dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya. Tapi tubuhnya... tubuhnya penuh bekas luka dan memar... kenapa?

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu,"

"Tidak-"

"Tapi suaramu bagus lho!" lanjutnya, memotong kalimatku.

"Ah... Arigato..." gumamku pelan, malu. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memujiku sambi tersenyum polos, seakan-akan ucapannya itu tulus dari hatinya.

"Sama-sama! Nee, lagu tadi, apa judulnya?" tanyanya, masih sambil menyeringai.

"Lagu tadi... tidak ada judulnya. Aku hanya menggumamkan sembarang nada..." jawabku pelan.

"Hee.. **demo yappari kimi no koe wa utsukushi sugiru**!"

Aku hanya diam saja, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Lagipula... siapa bocah ini? Muncul begitu saja di hadapanku. Tapi yang lebih menggangguku adalah luka-luka dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Nee... ano **kizu** wa.."gumamku perlahan.

"Eh? Ah, ini... Ini bukan luka, tapi bekas luka!" lagi-lagi ia tidak menungguku selesai bicara.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Bocah itu terdiam. Ia memandangiku sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Rupanya ia tidak mengerti apa yang kutanyakan.

"Kenapa kau terluka? " ulangku, memperjelas maksudku. Nampaknya ia paham pertanyaanku kali ini.

"Yaah.. bisa dibilang ini salahku sendiri sih..." bocah itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini bekas dari luka yang kudapat sebagai hukuman dari Ibuku, karena aku nakal." Lanjutnya. Aku mengerjapkan mata, demi mengetahui kalau kehidupan bocah itu tidak lebih baik dariku. Ibu macam apa yang tega menghukum anaknya seperti ini?

"Ah!" ujarku terkejut. Cairan merah mengalir dari salah satu luka di pipinya.

"Lho, lukaku terbuka lagi. Yah, sudah biasa sih. Toh nanti sembu-"

"Tunggu di sini!" seruku, tidak menghiraukan sisa kalimatnya.

"Eh? Oy, oy mau apa kau? Ah... Hoi!" bocah itu berseru padaku yang berjalan menuju rumahku tanpa menghiraukannya. Keluargaku sedang tidak ada, pergi entah kemana, aku tidak peduli. Bergegas kuambil kotak P3K dan kembali ke halaman belakang.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" Seru bocah itu, berusah mengelak ketika aku hendak mengobatinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, kuraih sisi wajahnya mendekat dan kuamati luka di pipi kirinya. Tidak terlalu dalam, tapi lukanya panjang melebar, seperti tersayat oleh sesuatu yang tajam. Kuambil kapas yang sudah dibasuh alkohol, perlahan kubersihkan lukanya.

"Au!" Bocah itu meringis ketika kapas berakohol di tanganku menyentuh lukanya.

"Agak sakit memang, tapi tahanlah sedikit." Pintaku, masih memegangi wajahnya agar tidak menjauh. Bocah itu pun hanya bisa meringis sebagai respon dari permintaanku.

"Sudah selesai."

"Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Gumamnya sambil memegangi lukanya yang sudah tertutup plester.

"**Usotsuki**."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi sebetulnya kau ingin diobati."

"Aku tidak-"

"Kenapa kau menungguku?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin diobati, kenapa kau tetap di sini dan menungguku? Padahal kau bisa pergi ketika aku mengambil kotak P3K."

"Itu..."

"Kau belum pintar berbohong." Sekali lagi aku memotong ucapannya.

"...belum?" ulangnya bingung.

"Manusia punya kemampuan untuk belajar. Kalau kau mau dan bisa, suatu saat nanti kau pasti jadi pembohong yang mahir. Akan salah kalau aku bilang 'tidak', makanya aku bilang 'belum'." Jelasku.

"Pfft, bicaramu blak-blakkan sekali. Tapi, ketimbang berbohong, ada hal yang lebih kuinginkan..." aku terdiam menunggu bocah itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku berharap bisa menutupi luka-luka ini. Orang-orang sering mengira bahwa ibuku orang yang kejam karena sering memukuliku. Padahal itu salahku. Ibuku hanya menghukumku karena aku anak nakal..."

"Kalau begitu jadilah anak baik. Ibumu tidak perlu menghukummu, dan kau tidak terluka. Meskipun laki-laki, kau tetap harus menjaga wajahmu. Kau kan, tidak jelek."

"Bilang aku tampan saja kenapa?"

"Bukan hal yang bagus untuk memuji orang begitu saja." Jawabku.

"Ya ampun, kau itu ya..." ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tidak membalas perkataannya kali ini. Kuamati bekas luka dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya, tak habis pikir, apa yang ia lakukan sampai dihukum sedemikian rupa?

"Nee~ bagaimana denganmu?" tiba-tiba bocah itu bertanya. "Aku 'kan sudah menceritakan harapanku, jadi sekarang giliranmu!" lanjutnya.

"Keinginanku..." kuhentikan ucapanku, ragu-ragu. Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Harapanku tidak lebih normal dari keinginannya...

"Jadi, apa yang kau harapkan?" tanyanya lagi, tampak penasaran

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Kupandangi lagi bocahyang masih menyeringai itu. Dia mengingatkanku pada **Chesire Cat**... Hey, kalau kuceritakan pada dia, mungkin tidak apa-apa...

"Lenyap." Ujarku akhirnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin lenyap, dengan eksistansiku, seutuhnya."

"...kenapa?" bocah itu terperangah.

"Aku hidup dalam kenyataan yang memuakkan. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan ataupun menginginkanku dalam kehidupan ini. Bahkan keluargaku saja tidak. Bukankah lebih baik aku lenyap?"

"Mereka memperlakukanku seperti boneka. Seenaknya saja mereka mendandaniku. Untuk apa aku dilahirkan, kalau pada akhirnya aku hanya akan dibuang, menjadi barang bekas yang tak diharapkan? Kenapa mereka tidak membuangku dari awal? Atau bunuh aku sekalian! Tapi tidak, aku terlalu takut untuk mati. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin hidup! Aku ingin lenyap, hilang!" kata demi kata meluncur dari bibirku, begitu saja. Aku tidak paham kenapa aku bisa dengan mudahnya bercerita pada bocah itu, tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi...

"Jangan bilang begitu..."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya!" seruku. Mataku terasa perih. Ini pertama kalinya aku menceritakan alasan dari harapanku pada orang lain, dan mengeluarkan suara sedemikian kerasnya. Tenggorokanku sakit dan kepalaku pening... aku merasa benar-benar kacau.

"Bunga ini... kau yang menanamnya? Tiba-tiba bocah itu bertanya sambil menunduk dan menunjuk serumpun bunga 'Forget-me-not'.

Kenapa ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami?

"Iya..." jawabku pelan sambil mengusap mataku yang perih.

Bocah itu kembali berdiri, tangannya mengenggam setangkai bunga 'Forget-me-not'. Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai sambil berkata, " Siapa bilang tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu? Bunga-bunga ini membutuhkanmu agar bisa tumbuh, dan..." bocah itu mendekatkan dirinya dan menyematkan bunga di tangannya ke rambut hijauku, " Aku juga membutuhkan dirimu..." lanjutnya pelan.

Kini aku kehabisan kata dibuatnya. Ia masih meneringai padaku yang membisu. Apa dia bilang? Dia membutuhkanku? Kenapa?

Dan... kenapa aku merasa sesak dan pipiku memanas?

"Jaa... hari sudah sore, jadi aku harus pulang..." ujarnya, kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Sayonara!" bisiknya di telinga kananku.

Cup!

Aku hanya bisa terperangah selagi melihat sosok bocah yang berlari menjauh, bocah yang baru saja mengecup pipiku. Ya ampun... padahal nama bocah itu saja aku tidak tahu, tapi dia sudah...

"...Sayonara..." pelan aku mengucapkan kata itu. Aku tahu ia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya, tapi aku tetap ingin mengucapkannya.

_Tte...'Sayonara'?_

_Kenapa?_

* * *

_**15th August's Accidents**_

_**Kagerou Daze Trance**_

* * *

_**Orphanage**_

"Seto-kun, Kano-kun, apa kalian melihat Kido-chan?" pengurus panti asuhan itu tiba-tiba mendatangi kami. Aneh juga, mengingat selama ini ia sering menghindari kami yang selalu dijuluki 'monster'. Pasti ini hal yang penting... siapa yang di carinya tadi? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama gadis itu... eh, bu pengurus memang mencari perempuan 'kan? Tadi dia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –chan...

"Umm... Youko-baa-san, Kido itu siapa? Rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya atau bertemu orangnya..." rupanya bocah berambut hitam disampingku ini jugar sependapat denganku. Namanya Seto Kousuke, seumuran denganku. Kami tidak terlalu akrab, tapi kami sama-sama dikucilkan oleh anak-anak lain. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan kami sering terlihat bersama.

"Duuh... Kido-chan itu anak baru. Dia baru datang kemarin malam, setelah mendapat rehabilitasi dan penyembuhan luka bakarnya... bagaimana ini, padahal berkasnya belum selesai diurus.." jawab pengurus yang bernama Youko itu. Tte... untuk apa dia menjawab sedetail itu? Rasanya Seto tidak menanyakan kapan gadis itu datang atau kenapa dia dicari.

"Youko-baa-san, kelihatannya kau cemas sekali. Memangnya dia sudah menghilang berapa lama sih?" ujarku akhirnya.

"Dia sudah hilang dari tadi pagi, dan sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Makanya aku cemas.."

"Dari pagi? Memangnya Youko-baa-san mencari dia dimana sih? Panti asuhan ini kecil dan pintu keluar selalu dikunci. Sembunyi dimana dia sampai Youko-baa-san tidak bisa menemukannya?" seruku keheranan.

"Itu dia... kata penanggung jawab sebelum dia dikirim disini, dia itu... semacam punya kemampuan aneh. Keberadaannya begitu lemah sehingga terkadang ia susah ditemukan, seakan lenyap..." ujar wanita paruh baya itu dengan suara pelan.

Ho... jadi karena itu ia bertanya pada kami? Karena gadis itu seperti kami, aneh?

Tte... apa katanya tadi?

...lenyap?

Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh pipi kiriku yang ditutupi plester. Aku tidak pernah menutupi lukaku, kecuali yang satu ini. Itu pun bukan aku sendiri yang mengobatinya, tapi oleh orang lain. Seorang gadis... yang berbeda. Seorang gadis yang berharap untuk lenyap.

Hey, kenapa aku jadi teringat padanya sih?!

"Makanya, Kano-kun, Seto-kun, bantu aku mencari Kido-chan ya!" seru Youko-baa-san sambil berjalan menjauh.

Heh, jadi sekarang dia menyuruh kami mencari gadis itu, karena kami sama-sama punya kekuatan aneh? Ck, menyebalkan. Belum lagi dia tidak memberitahu kami nama depan maupun ciri-ciri gadis itu. Bagaimana kami bisa menemukannya? Ada-ada saja...

"Seto, kau akan mencari gadis itu?"

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi Youko-baa-san tidak mengatakan ciri-ciri gadis itu... mungkin akan susah mencarinya.."

"Hoo..." gumamku sambil berbalik.

"Kau tidak ikut mencari?" pertanyaan bocah polos itu membuatku terdiam. Oh... haruskah aku mencari gadis itu? Belum lagi aku tidak bisa membohongi bocah pembenci tipuan ini. Ia tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu Seto bisa membaca perasaan seseorang.

"Entahlah..." jawabku akhirnya sambil berlalu, pergi meninggalkan bocah yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku itu.

Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang anti asuhan. Di sudut halaman ada satu bagian yang kusuka, bagian yang ditumbuhi dengan rumpun bunga 'Forget-me-not'. Bukannya aku penyuka bunga, hanya saja, bunga itu membuatku teringat pada gadis itu...

"Hiks..."

"Eh?" samar-samar aku mendengar isakan kecil dari sudut taman, tepat di tempat kesukaanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat siapa-siapa. Lalu, suara apa itu?

"**Yada... konna koto o hoshiiku nai... Kietekunai...**" lagi-lagi terdengar suara pelan, yang terdengar timbul tenggelam, seakan-akan tenggorokan pemilik suara tercekat oleh air mata. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak menemukan siapapun di sudut itu.

"**Dare ka ga... onegai... tasukete...**" samar-samar aku bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. Dia... gadis itu! Meskipun bajunya lusuh dan rambutnya berantakan, aku yakin sekali, itu dia!

Tapi... kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk melihat sosoknya? Tiap kali aku mengedipkan mata, sosoknya langsung mengabur dan susah untuk dilihat. Aku harus memfokuskan penglihatanku agar bisa mempertahankan sosoknya dalam pandangku. Apa mungkin dia gadis yang juga dicari oleh Youko-baa-san?

"...Kido?" kupanggil gadis itu dengan nama yang disebut oleh Youko-baa-san. Dan, gadis itu bereaksi terhadap panggilanku. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan aku bisa melihat matanya yang sembab karena menangis. Bibirnya bergetar saat melihatku, seakan berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau...bisa melihatku?" ujar gadis itu lirih. Aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

BRUGH!

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bangkit dan memelukku. Yaah... lebih tepatnya ia menerjangku, karena setelahnya ia jatuh menindihiku yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tolong aku... aku tidak mau lenyap, tidak seperti ini.." ujar gadis itu sambil menangis dan memelukku. Tubuhnya yang gemetaran membuatku refleks melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling tubuh mungilnya.

Tte... kenapa sekarang ia justru tidak ingin lenyap? Bukankah itu keinginannya? Memangnya lenyap macam apa yang ia ingin 'kan?

"**Daijobu**... kalau aku terus memegangmu, kau tidak akan lenyap." Ujarku akhirnya. Gadis itu masih menggigil, tapi nafasnya lebih teratur dan ia tampak lebih tenang.

"Nah, Kido, ayo ikut aku. Youko-baa-san mencarimu. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, kau pasti lapar 'kan?" tanyaku sambil menarik gadis itu berdiri.

Gadis itu hanya diam, tapi aku bisa mendengar gemuruh kecil dari perutnya. Yah, sikap tsunderenya itu menunjukkan kalau dia belum berubah, hehe.

"Kuh, ayo, bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? Supaya kita bisa mencapai ruang makan sebelum gemuruh di perutmu bertambah nyaring!" terkekeh aku mengajaknya untuk bergegas. Gadis itu hanya membeliakkan matanya, tapi aku bisa melihat rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Sifatnya yang manis itu juga belum berubah rupanya...

* * *

Sudah satu bulan kami tinggal di anti asuhan, dan tidak ada yang berubah. Yaah... tidak banyak. Kido- aku tidak tahu nama depannya-, nampaknya... ia melupakanku. Apa mungkin karena shock? Kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat sehari setelah kami bertemu, jadi mungkin saja ia lupa karena gangguan mental.

Ah? Untuk apa kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa menceritakannya dengan begitu ringan? Itu bukan berarti aku senang akan kenyataan itu, mengerti?

Tapi... gadis itu selalu nampak ketakutan. mungkin yang lain mengira bahwa seringnya ia menghilang adalah karena keberadaanya yang lemah, tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Ia sama denganku dan Seto. Kami, sama-sama pernah bertemu dengan 'monster' itu. Yang berbeda adalah, ia sering kehilangan kontrol akan kekuatannya. Tiba-tiba saja kekuatannya teraktifkan tanpa disadari empunya, dan ia pun menghilang.

Agak kasihan sih, tapi entah kenapa aku menikmati saat-saat mencarinya. Aneh memang, tapi entah kenapa hanya aku yang bisa menemukan gadis itu, dimana pun ia berada. Padahal ia selalu hilang di tempat yang berbeda, tak pernah sama. Kenapa ya? Ah, biarlah.

* * *

Gadis itu menghilang lagi.

Dan, aku terkena demam. Tuhan sedang iseng ya? Belum lagi matahari hampir terbenam, dan tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya.

"**Shikattanai na...**" gumamku sambil beranjak bangun. Kakiku terasa berat, dan keringatku bercucuran. Tapi kalau aku tidak bangkit dan mencari gadis itu, mungkin ia tidak akan ditemukan, entah sampai kapan.. Gontai aku melangkah ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci wajahku. Wah... yang terpantul di cermin ini sungguh-sungguh wajahku? Benar-benar tidak sedap dilihat.

Saat aku membasuh wajahku, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Di cermin, terlihat pemandangan di luar jendela yang ada di belakangku. Dari sana, aku bisa melihat sudut halaman, tepat di bagian bunga 'Forget-me-not' tumbuh. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Di sana ada seseorang, sosoknya tidak terlalu jelas. Tunggu, jangan-jangan...

Bergegas aku mendekati jendela agar bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Tetap saja aku kesusahan untuk melihatnya. Aku harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada sosok it agar bisa melihatnya. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan satu hal. Sosok itu, sosok yang ada di tempat 'itu', adalah Kido.

Segera aku berlari keluar kamar, tak menghiraukan para pengurus yang menyuruhku untuk tetap istirahat. Langsung kuarahkan tubuhku ke tempat itu. Ada yang harus kupastikan. Belakangan ini gadis itu agak aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Sering kali ia melamun, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"...Kido?" yang kupanggil tersontak dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Kano? Bukannya kau sedang demam?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah baikan!" serta merta kuucapkan kalimat itu seraya menggunakan 'topeng'ku yang tersenyum. Ah... lagi-lagi aku berbohong.

"Begitu..." gumam gadis itu seraya merunduk, nampak mengelus kelopak bunga 'Forget-me-not'.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh?" gadis itu nampak terperanjat, seakan-akan terbaca pikirannya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu 'kan?" ulangku.

"Nee, Kano, kau bisa melihatku?" gadis itu balik bertanya. Hey... untuk apa ia menanyakan itu?

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara denganmu kalau aku tidak bisa melihatmu?"

"Kenapa..." kalimatnya terhenti saat ia menghela nafas, lalu mendongak, memandangiku. "Kenapa Kano selalu bisa menemukanku?"

"Eh?" kali ini, aku lah yang terperanjat.

"Selama ini, setiap aku kehilangan kendali dan menghilang, hanya Kano yang bisa menemukanku. Kenapa?"

"Padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana kekuatan ini berasal, dan bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Tapi kau tahu dimana aku berada. Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal, bukan?"

"Awalnya kukira kau bisa melakukannya karena kau juga punya kekuatan, tapi Seto tidak bisa menemukanku. Jadi, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku, Kano?"

Terus dan terus gadis itu bertanya padaku, satu pertanyaan disusul pertanyaan yang lain, meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Tapi inti dari pertanyaannya hanya satu. Kenapa aku bisa menemukannya?

Ya ampun... aku saja tidak tahu kenapa. Dan sekarang gadis di hadapanku ini justru bertanya padaku? Kalau begini justru aku yang ingin bilang kenapa. Kenapa ia bertanya?

"Saa na..." gumamku sambil membungkuk, meraih bunga 'Forget-me-not' yang menyembul diantara kakiku. "aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi..." kugantungkan kalimatku sesaat, mecoba memilah kata-kata. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mengatakannya...

"Tapi apa?" sambar gadis itu. Wah, aku baru tahu kalu dia tidak sabaran.

"mungkin kau tidak ingat, kalau aku pernah memintamu untuk tidak menghilang..." lanjutku seraya mendekat pada gadis itu.

"...Kano?"

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak lenyap, karena..." kusematkan bunga berwarna nila itu di rambutnya, sebelum berkata "karena aku membutuhkanmu..."

Gadis itu nampak kehabisan kata. Aku? Hehe, mungkin tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum demi melihat ekspresinya yang manis. Dan lagi, aku bisa melihat ada yang berubah di matanya. 2 kelereng violet itu tidak nampak kosong lagi. Ada sesuatu yang terasa hangat di sana.

"Ayo kembali. Kau harus meminta maaf pada para pengurus, karena sudah menghilang dan membuat mereka cemas. **Ikkou** yo, Ki-"

"Tsubomi..." tiba-tiba gadis itu memotong ketika aku hendak memanggil namanya.

"Eh?"

"Itu... nama depanku. Kau belum tahu'kan?"

"...Tsubomi?"

"Iya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah?"

"Nama depanmu. Aku hanya tahu nama keluargamu. Waktu itu kau malah tidak memberitahu namamu sama sekali. Tidak aneh rasanya kalau aku sempat lupa tentang dirimu." Ungkap gadis itu.

"...Shuuya. Kano Shuuya..." jawabku pelan. Tunggu... apa dia sudah ingat?

"Shuuya... nama yang bagus..." gumamnya sambil berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku. "Nee, Shuuya..." tiba-tiba ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Ya?"

"**Ano toki mitai no sayonara iwanaide, onegai.**"

"Eh?"

"Karena, sebetulnya aku..." suara gadis itu melirih dan menghilang. Begitu saja ia berpaling dan ke arah gedung dengan wajah memerah.

"**Daijoubu, sonna koto o zettai iwanaidayo**... Tsubomi-chan" Gumamku tersenyum, menyusul langkah gadis itu. Kenapa aku tersenyum? Ah, tentu saja karena sisa kalimat Tsubomi yang tidak kau dengar...

"_aku juga membutuhkanmu."_

* * *

**A****N's :**_  
_

**Ryuu : gaya amat kau, dikit-dikit pake bahasa jepang! #nudingAuthor  
**

**Author : su, suka-suka aku dong! lagian gramarnya bener kok!**

**Sora : gramarnya sih bener, tapi kesian readers yang gak tau artinya...**

**Author : hah, bener! aku lupa... Doushiyo...**

**Ryuu : pake bahasa jepang lagi dia... mana pikunnya kumat lagi.**

**Sora : #pukpukAuthor gpp kok, aku udah ngelist kata-kata yang kurang awam sama artinya.**

**Author : ho, hontou? #puppyeyes Uwaaaa~ Sora, aku sayang kamu! #melukSora**

**Ryuu : Gyaaaa! Author, lepasin Sora! #Ngejar-ngejar Author sambil bawa cutter**

**Sora : lha, malah ejar-kejaran mereka. ya udah deh, kutungguin sambil nge-list kamus...**

**Dict : **

_-demo yappari kimi no koe wa utsukushi sugiru : but still I think your voice is really good!_

_-Kizu : Wound_

_-Usotsuki : Liar_

_-Yada... konna koto o hoshiiku nai... Kietekunai... : No... this is not what I wanted for... I don't want to be dissapear like this..._

_-Dare ka ga... onegai... tasukete... : Someone, please... help me..._

_-Daijobu : It'll be fine_

_-Shikattanai na... : I couldn't help it..._

_-Ikkou : C'mon_

**_-_**_Ano toki mitai no sayonara iwanaide, onegai : Don't say 'good bye' like that day, please  
_

_-Daijoubu, sonna koto o zettai iwanaidayo... : It'll be fine, I wouldn't say such a think like that. _

**Sora : **kok mereka ga balik-balik ya... kututup sendiri deh.

**Ryuu & Author : **#pausekejar-kejaran Eeh! tunggu!

**Sora : **ya ayo cepet, tutup bareng!

**Author : **#bisikRyuu tumben Sora kaga woles..**.**

**Ryuu : **#bisikjuga nggak tau. lagi hari 'itu' kali!

**Sora : **#Darkaura kedengeran tau! aku bukanlagi 'itu', tapi lagi BM gara-gara kelamaan nungguin kalian!

**Ryuu & Author : **#Sweatdrop oh...

**Sora : **ayo cepet tutup!

**Author and OC : **thanx for reading! RnR please! #nunjukkotakdibawah

**Ryuu & Author :** #playkejar-kejaran


End file.
